


Wolves of the Sea

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Saiyuki, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Fights, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo’s first kidnapping task with Crawford’s pirate crew goes all wrong – the kidnapee has a very attractive tutor, and a professional rescue party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolves of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> First posted at http://saiyuki-wk-au.livejournal.com/3878.html

‘What’s this?’ Crawford asked.

‘The hostage,’ uncomfortably replied Gojyo. ‘And his tutor.’

‘Remind me, Gojyo, what did I tell you to do?’ Crawford inquired.

‘Get on the ship, get the hostage, get out,’ dutifully recited Gojyo. 

‘So how do you explain that?’ Crawford waived a hand in the direction of the gagged and handcuffed tutor who was standing next to the similarly restrained hostage.

‘Well, the kid refused to come with me without that tutor guy!’ Gojyo explained.

Schuldig snickered, and Crawford’s glasses glinted dangerously. He said: ‘You should have made it clear he was not in the position to refuse. Schuldig will lock up the hostage, and you get rid of that tutor.’

‘Get rid?’ Gojyo repeated. That was not something he thought he’d have to do. He hadn’t thought about it much at all when he boarded that ship to get the boy. Their raiding squad got there first, and most of the ship’s crew, which Gojyo now regarded as ‘enemy crew’, were too busy fighting. Getting the kid would have been a piece of cake, if he did not try to kick and bite. Taking the tutor along with the hostage seemed like a good idea at the time – the boy seemed to calm down when Gojyo promised they would be together with the tutor.

‘Do you require instructions?’ Crawford asked mockingly, and Gojyo shook his head. No, he could sort of imagine what ‘getting rid of’ meant. He unholstered his gun and, hoping that his hands would not shake, pointed it at the tutor.

‘Not here, idiot!’ Schuldig interfered. ‘Blood is a bitch to clean up. Get him up on deck, and then throw the corpse overboard!’ 

Gojyo nodded, his mouth completely dry. He knew that getting indebted to Crawford and joining his pirate mercenary crew would mean he’d have to kill people one day. But he hadn’t thought the day would come quite so soon.

‘Let’s go, then,’ he muttered, and motioned the tutor to walk out of the cabin first. Gojyo followed the man, and gave the hostage kid a brief look. The boy was glaring at Gojyo, and attempted to kick when Gojyo passed him by. Schuldig gave one of his annoying snickers again.

***

They reached the deck in no time. Gojyo found a place out of the way of curious looks, and said to nobody in particular: ‘This is it.’ 

He looked at the tutor, who seemed to be calm and even slightly amused by the situation. Gojyo felt almost irritated by that – it would have been better if the man was afraid. Maybe the tutor had hot quite realised what was going to happen? Then it occurred to Gojyo that the tutor might have some last words, so he quietly said: ‘I’ll take that gag out, but don’t scream, ok?’

Gojyo carefully reached over, trying to keep his gun still pointed at the man, and with some effort pulled the gag out. The tutor coughed and wiped his mouth on his shoulder. 

‘Maybe I should unlock the handcuffs, too?’ thought Gojyo, watching that awkward gesture. The man’s arms probably had gone numb from being handcuffed behind his back all the time. But it probably did not matter anymore.

‘Thank you, Gojyo,’ said the tutor politely in a hoarse voice.

‘How do you know my name?’ Gojyo asked.

‘Your boss mentioned it. That man with the glasses,’ the tutor explained. ‘My name is Hakkai, by the way.’

Gojyo almost groaned. Now that he knew the guy’s name, the situation was even more unpleasant. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, and then Gojyo said: ‘Look, man, I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to kill you now. Any last words?’

Hakkai shrugged as well as he could in his handcuffed state and said: ‘Sorry for the trouble I caused you.’

‘I don’t want to kill you. And you’re not making it easier,’ Gojyo complained.

‘My apologies,’ said Hakkai. ‘But I guess you’ll have to do it. You can’t really hide me under your bed for the journey. Or rather, under your bunk.’

‘Hmmm,’ Gojyo slowly nodded. Hiding would actually be a feasible idea.

***

When they finally got to the cargo hold, Gojyo was shaking with nerves and sweating buckets. If Crawford found out about it... Gojyo refused to continue that thought. They got really lucky they hadn’t met anyone on the way. But if anyone had seen them from a distance or something, Gojyo would be in a world of trouble.

‘Why do I even bother?’ Gojyo asked himself. Well, for one thing, it was kind of Gojyo’s fault that Hakkai was on their ship in the first place. Gojyo could have acted differently back then, but he was nervous and there was no time for strategising. For another thing, Gojyo was pretty sure he could kill a man. If he was attacked, in the heat of the moment, to protect those he held dear. But killing just like that, in cold blood, looking right into the man’s eyes... He could not do that. 

And those eyes and the rest of the guy were the third thing – the tutor Hakkai was just about the most attractive man Gojyo had ever seen, and Gojyo had seen lots. Crawford, for instance, was kind of hot. But he radiated killing intent like a beacon, one couldn’t even approach the man with lewd thoughts in mind – one’s balls would shrivel up immediately. How Schuldig managed to sleep with Crawford, Gojyo could not imagine. He tried not to, anyhow. Schuldig seemed to be able to read minds when it came to dirty thoughts, and would never let Gojyo live that down.

‘Here we are,’ Gojyo told Hakkai. ‘There have to be a couple of empty containers here, you can hide in one of them.’

Hakkai looked doubtful: ‘Is that really safe?’

‘ Well, in a couple of days we’ll be in Singapore, that’s when the cargo will be unloaded. And the empty containers, too. I’m pretty sure nobody will look inside them. And then, when you’re at the port, you’ll just get out of there. Simple, no?’ Gojyo tried to smile reassuringly, which did not come easy, since he was making up the plan as he went along.

‘I suppose I can give it a try,’ replied Hakkai, still obviously not convinced. ‘But what about Goku?’

‘Goku?’ echoed Gojyo. Who was that? And then he remembered that was the name of the hostage kid. ‘Ah, no, there is nothing I could do about him. If he disappears from his cell, all the ship will be searched, and you’ll get in trouble, too.’

Hakkai looked like he was about to object, and Gojyo hurriedly continued: ‘Look, he’s a hostage! He won’t be harmed because Crawford needs the ransom. As soon as he gets the money, he’ll let the kid go.’

‘Very well. But could you at least let Goku know I’m alive? Otherwise he would be so worried...’ Hakkai said.

‘Sure, no problem. Now let’s find you an empty container,’ Gojyo suggested.

***

Finding Goku was simple enough – only one of the holding cells was locked. Schuldig had kept the key, of course. Gojyo quietly knocked at the door and asked: ‘Oy, kid! Goku! You there?’

There was no answer. Gojyo rolled his eyes. The boy was probably sulking and would not talk to pirates. Or maybe he was asleep? Gojyo knocked again, and said as quietly as he could: ‘Hey, I didn’t really kill your tutor, he is ok. And you’ll get home soon, when we get the money from your dad.’

‘Homura is not my father. And he’ll never pay,’ came a barely discernible answer from behind the door.

Gojyo frowned. He had heard that the kid was adopted or something to the effect, but that didn’t interest him. However, the not paying part was worrying. If Crawford couldn’t get money, he would not hesitate killing the boy.

‘I’m sure things will work out somehow,’ Gojyo said with false optimism. No sound came from behind the door.

‘And what are you doing here?’ asked a familiar voice. Gojyo turned around and saw Schuldig, who was carrying a tray.

‘Just checking on the hostage,’ Gojyo explained.

‘How sweet of you,’ Schuldig sarcastically commented. ‘I didn’t know you liked little boys.’

Gojyo gritted his teeth. Schuldig’s sense of humour left much to be desired.

‘I hope you won’t be upset I gave your darling a black eye,’ Schuldig continued.

‘What? Why?’ Gojyo asked.

‘Well, he tried to kick me. I had to show him who’s the boss,’ Schuldig explained in a bored tone.

Gojyo shook his head. Poor kid. 

‘By the way, I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to be scrubbing the blood off deck now. Did you take care of the tutor?’ Schuldig asked.

‘You won’t see him again,’ Gojyo assured. At least, he definitely hoped so – if Schuldig did, Gojyo would definitely have a big problem.

‘Hmm, looks like you’re good for something at least. So what, you wanna stay and feed your new pet or something?’ Schuldig asked. 

‘No, thanks,’ Gojyo said, and left.

***

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, unless one counts hard work. Gojyo was quite sure Crawford had given some orders that all the dirty and difficult jobs should be assigned to Gojyo. That was just Crawford’s way to show he was not happy with Gojyo. It was deep in the night when Third Mate told Gojyo to get some rest.

Gojyo tiredly shuffled away. He thought that getting some sleep would be a great idea, but it occurred to him that Hakkai might be hungry or something. Gojyo didn’t think that he could possibly smuggle a lot of food into the cargo hold, but he still had that apple he had been saving for later. Hakkai would have to make do with that.

Once again he cautiously crept down to the cargo hold, carefully avoiding being seen. He did meet a couple of people, but he managed to look busy, so they didn’t even pay attention to him. Gojyo found the right container, opened the door and looked inside. 

Hakkai squinted at him, not used to the light, and said: ‘Oh, it’s you.’

‘Yeah, who did you expect?’ Gojyo replied.

‘Good thing you’re here, I really need to go to the bathroom, and I’m not sure where...’ Hakkai said.

‘Bathroom?’ Gojyo echoed. That aspect did not feature in his clever plan. They had been lucky so far that they were not noticed, but if he brought Hakkai out of the cargo hold and went to look for a bathroom, they would definitely be discovered by somebody.

‘Can’t you just hold it in?’ Gojyo asked.

‘For several days until the ship reaches Singapore?’ Hakkai inquired, his polite tone somewhat strained.

‘Ok, all right, bad idea. But you can’t really go out there. I’ll just find you something...’ Gojyo looked around for a discarded plastic bottle or anything else suitable. 

Suddenly, the siren blared.

‘What the?!’ exclaimed Gojyo. The ship hadn’t hit anything, they would have felt the impact. What other emergency could it be?

And then the ship’s PA system announced they were under attack, and everyone was ordered to go on deck. 

‘Look, I gotta go! Get back in the container and close the door!’ Gojyo hurriedly told Hakkai and rushed out and up on deck. The crew were all running in the same direction. Once again Gojyo thanked his luck – in all that confusion nobody would even think to ask him what he was doing in the cargo hold, even if somebody noticed him leaving there. 

On deck, First Mate ordered Gojyo to the starboard, and Gojyo ran to that side, quietly cursing. He had hoped to be the one to operate the machine guns. Standing on the deck armed with a measly handgun and waiting for the enemy to come aboard was not a fun task.

Gojyo worriedly looked at the dark expanse of the water and noted the navigation lights of the attacker ship. Judging by those, it might be a destroyer class ship. 

‘Fuck,’ muttered Gojyo. Their modified cargo ship was equipped with weapons, but it still was no match when it came to speed. They could not run, they had to stay and fight. Gojyo reached for his gun, only to find it was not there. He panicked for a moment, but then remembered he had left it in the cabin safe earlier. 

‘F-fuck,’ once again, with more feeling repeated Gojyo. He headed back to the cabins. Suddenly he was grabbed by the shoulder so he almost tripped, and somebody shouted right in his ear: ‘The hell are you doing running away?’

Gojyo twisted out of the grip and looked at the speaker. Schuldig again. Was he stalking Gojyo or something? 

‘Forgot my gun, will be right back,’ Gojyo explained.

‘Scheissidiot,’ Schuldig hissed, and stalked away in the direction of the missile launchers.

‘Your mum,’ Gojyo muttered in reply, then broke into a run again.

***

Finally armed properly, Gojyo dashed back to the deck. When he was out in the open, he heard a vaguely familiar noise over the crash of waves and the sounds of voices and footsteps. He looked up and was not pleased at what he saw. Several lights in the sky were moving purposefully towards their ship, growing larger and coming neared every second. Helicopters!

‘Is this for real?’ Gojyo asked himself. Who could possibly afford using helicopters and a giant fucking ship in an attack on them? Their crew hadn’t done large-scale operations lately, they hadn’t pissed anyone off. The government? No way, Crawford had that area covered. Rivals? Not likely, one would have to be some sort of billionaire to launch that attack. 

And then it clicked – Goku’s adoptive father, Homura, was a billionaire, and just crazy enough to have a personal army. So could this be a rescue party? The idea was insane – it would endanger the hostage. But Gojyo remembered what the kid had said – Homura would not pay. Maybe Homura just didn’t care? Anyhow, that was not the right time for contemplation. 

Gojyo took his station on deck and tensely awaited the development of events. He did not have to wait long – their ship’s missile launcher fired on the approaching helicopters. The helicopters broke the formation and scattered, the missiles flying past them and harmlessly exploding in the distance. 

Gojyo shook his head – Crawford should have bought guided missiles, with the usual ones they would have to be really lucky to hit the helicopters, which now answered the attack with machine gun fire. They were still too far to reach their ship, though, so the machine guns had no effect. Gojyo debated the wisdom of staying on deck – they could get shot any moment. But Crawford was probably worried that the intruders would board their ship if the deck was clear.

Things escalated. The missiles were launched once again, and this time a helicopter got careless, was hit and exploded. Another helicopter got too close, and several crewmen were shot down before somebody’s rocket launcher blew the helicopter’s tail rotor off, and it spun away uncontrollably. Their ship just was not armed heavily enough, or there were just too many helicopters – either way, the missile fire didn’t help, and the helicopters kept getting closer. 

Finally Gojyo could not keep idle – he took aim and shot at the helicopter passing by. He was not sure, but it definitely looked like he had hit their gunner. For a moment he felt almost happy about it, but the brief feeling of triumph quickly passed – he got hit in the shoulder by a stray bullet. 

Gojyo hissed in pain and pressed his palm against the shoulder. It didn’t feel like a serious wound, though – the blood wasn’t exactly spurting out. Gojyo decided to disregard that in favour of fighting. The adrenaline from the fight kicked in and blunted the pain. 

However, slowly but surely it became clear that they could not win. Their mercenary crew were no match for the highly professional attackers. It felt like going against an army. Gojyo understood that with a frightening clarity, especially when their ship’s rocket launcher was blown to pieces by a grenade thrown from one of the helicopters.

‘We’re so screwed,’ was Gojyo’s last thought before a piece of metal from the explosion hit him on the head and knocked him out.

***

When he came to, Gojyo found the surroundings eerily quiet. Apart from the sound of waves and a lone helicopter hovering over the deck, not a sound was heard.

‘Has everyone been killed?’ wondered Gojyo. He tried to stand up, but immediately slumped back with a groan – his head was spinning, and he felt weak like a kitten. It must be because of the blood loss, he decided. All his side was soaked with blood from the shoulder. Gojyo managed to get on his knees and crawl forward a bit, to get a clear view of the events on deck. 

And this was what he saw: the only helicopter that was still near the ship lowered a rope ladder, and a man began descending it. Despite the ladder swaying in the wind, the man was on the deck quickly enough. From Gojyo’s position he could clearly see that the man was dressed, among other things, in a bulletproof vest, had a brilliant golden hair, and had such a menacing frown that bullets would probably freeze in midair if anyone dared to shoot him.

‘Which of you scumbags is the captain?’ the man asked, and his voice, even though he did not shout, effortlessly travelled across the deck.

‘That would be me,’ coolly answered Crawford. Gojyo looked in that direction and froze – Crawford was standing in the entrance to lower deck and holding a gun to Goku’s head. He looked quite smug, as if he had gained the upper hand.

The golden-haired man frowned even more, if that was possible, and ordered: ‘Let the boy go, and I might let you live.’

‘I don’t think so. You will collect your goons and leave, and we shall proceed to our destination. If you hinder us, the hostage will die,’ Crawford said, and pressed the gun more firmly to the boy’s head, showing that he was serious.

‘And what if I refuse?’ the man asked.

‘I’ll kill the hostage here and now,’ Crawford simply explained.

‘You do that, and I’ll...’ the man began, but couldn’t finish – Crawford looked surprised for a moment, and then slumped on the ground, letting the boy go. The kid immediately whooped and ran towards the golden-haired man, but Gojyo paid no attention to that. He looked at the now unconscious Crawford and Hakkai who was standing over him and holding a crowbar.

‘I’m so sorry,’ said Hakkai, and Gojyo could not believe his eyes. Hakkai had managed to sneak on Crawford and actually knock him out! Gojyo always thought something like that was impossible – Crawford was too vigilant to allow somebody to sneak up on him. 

‘I wonder if he killed him,’ Gojyo muttered. He managed to stand up shakily and was debating whether he should put his hands up. That would show he had no evil intentions, and it was fairly important because the golden-haired dude looked like a trigger-happy type. But Gojyo was not sure he would not flop on his face if he let go of the wall he was grabbing for support.

The issue was resolved when Hakkai noticed Gojyo, rushed over to him and put Gojyo’s arm around his shoulders for support.

‘What are you doing here?’ Gojyo asked weakly.

‘Well, I was looking for a bathroom and got lost on the way,’ explained Hakkai. Gojyo decided not to comment on the crowbar.

‘And what’s with the blond Rambo?’ Gojyo nodded towards the man who was currently being hugged by Goku.

Hakkai chuckled: ‘That’s Sanzo, Homura’s security chief. Goku has a rather bad case of hero worship when it comes to him.’ 

Gojyo digested that information for a moment, then asked: ‘What’s going to happen now?’ 

Hakkai frowned: ‘I’m afraid the crew will have to be arrested. Those who are still alive, that is.’

Gojyo nodded, although what he really wanted to know was what would happen to him. Hakkai slowly walked Gojyo towards the security chief and his fanboy, and Gojyo’s mood got darker with every step. The what’s-his-name, Sanzo guy, did not look like somebody who would let him go because he saved the kid’s tutor.

Gojyo was right. Sanzo gently, but firmly pushed Goku away and scowled in Gojyo’s direction. It was apparent that Sanzo was about to say something, when all Gojyo’s instincts screamed danger. He let go of Hakkai and looked around just in time to see Schuldig take aim and shoot at Goku.

If Gojyo had some time to analyse that, he would have called it petty vindictiveness on Schuldig’s part. As he had no time and never did like Schuldig anyway, he jumped in front of the kid. Jump might have been too graceful a word to describe his fall, though. Gojyo felt a sharp pain in his cheek, and blacked out again.

***

Gojyo regained consciousness and unmistakeably knew he was in a hospital. That sharp smell of medicine and disinfectant, and the disturbingly white bed sheets were a definite clue.

‘Gojyo, you’re awake! I was getting worried!’ said a familiar voice. Gojyo didn’t even need to look; it was Hakkai, of course. He still looked anyway – after all, Hakkai was nice to look at. Gojyo nearly chuckled at that thought, and then didn’t because it occurred to him he might have sustained brain damage, if that kind of thoughts occurred to him.

Gojyo tried to speak, but his mouth felt paper dry. Hakkai immediately offered him a glass of water, and held it so Gojyo could drink comfortably. Gojyo felt better immediately and now he managed to ask: ‘What happened?’

‘Well, I’m afraid your heroic attempt at saving Goku was not quite successful – he was hit in the shoulder. Almost like you,’ Hakkai told him. ‘After that, things got quite hectic, he was brought to this hospital, and I insisted that you should be treated, too. By the way, that bullet will leave a scar on your cheek, sorry.’

‘Never mind that. What happened to the crew? Is that kid ok?’ Gojyo asked.

‘Goku is quite all right. Better than you, in fact – you lost much more blood, and have a mild concussion. Most of your crew is in prison hospital, I’m sorry to say. And your boss and his red-haired assistant have gone missing,’ Hakkai said.

‘So what’s going to happen to me now?’ Gojyo asked, trying not to sound worried. The rest of the crew were in prison, and that was not something he wanted to experience for himself.

‘Apparently, you’ve also gone missing during that rescue mission. That’s why the police will not be able to locate you and arrest you,’ Hakkai said. He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a passport, which he demonstrated to Gojyo: ‘Also, you have somehow acquired a British citizenship, and will leave Singapore without any problems whatsoever after you get better.’

‘Thanks, man,’ Gojyo said. He understood quite well what that meant – a new identity, a chance to start a new life. He really owed Hakkai one now. 

‘But what about you?’ Gojyo asked Hakkai. For some reason Gojyo felt that he wanted Hakkai to stay.

‘Me? I have resigned from the position of Goku’s tutor. That job is rather too stressful for me. I think I want to travel, that is quite entertaining,’ Hakkai replied thoughtfully.

‘Really? How about going to Britain, then? I need to see my new homeland, and all...’ Gojyo offered, trying to sound nonchalant. Hakkai smiled in reply.

‘That sounds fascinating,’ he said.

 

~Omake~

 

-Crawford, I have a sunburn.   
-...  
-Crawford, my skin’s peeling off.  
-Stop picking at it, it’s disgusting.  
\- Crawford, my skin’s peeling off.  
\- Whose fault it is? You should have taken the outboard motor with the lifeboat. We could have been on shore already.  
\- Well, fuck you very much. Next time I’ll grab the motor and leave instead of lugging your unconscious body around.  
-There won’t be a next time.  
-What are we going to do now?  
-Get to the shore.  
-And then?  
-Just shut up and row the boat!  
-Crawford, I’m worried about my future!  
-...  
-I think assassination is a cool trade. You know, wearing black leather, mysterious hunters of the night...  
-Good idea, Schuldig. And I think I’ll start with killing you.  
-So scary~!  
-Schuldig, shut up and row, I’m not joking.  
-...  
-...  
-Crawford, I think you have a sunburn, too.


End file.
